


Untitled Drabble Tree Drabbles

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: batpack, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble Tree Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of unrelated drabbles written for Drabble Trees at mckay_sheppard and batpack.
> 
> Written: March, 2005 & July, 2005 & September, 2005 & November, 2005

John was familiar with the concept of **dreams and desires**. For years his dream had been to fly. Over his father’s objections he’d made that dream come true. He’d never imagined the course his life would take; that he’d disobey orders and end up in McMurdo. He’d never imagined that he’d step through the Stargate and into the lost city of Atlantis, far away from home in the Pegasus Galaxy.

John was becoming familiar with the concept of fate, without which he might never have met Dr. Rodney McKay. Rodney, who made John fly in ways he’d never dreamt possible.

*~*~*

  
When General O’Neill had laid out his **options** , John hadn’t been convinced. McMurdo had been in the back of beyond, but...the Pegasus Galaxy! It had taken the toss of a coin to make the decision to join the expedition to Atlantis, and he had still second-guessed himself.

Rodney, however, had used a different method to explain his options to John. Hot breath on his neck, a warm hand on his cock, dirty words whispered in his ear, and John had been Rodney’s for the taking. Three months later John stopped wondering; he knew he had made the right decision.

*~*~*

  
 **He cared about John.** He cared about all of his co-workers, but he cared about John more than he should. He first realized this when he found himself listening for John’s voice. Silent recriminations couldn’t keep him from staring at John’s mouth and wondering how his lips would feel, or from having to force his hand back down to his side instead of letting his fingers run through hair that made it look like John had just rolled out of bed. The futility of it was pressed home when he saw John with Chaya, but it didn’t stop the want.

*~*~*

  
 **Men were hot.** It wasn’t the first time Rodney had noticed that fact, it wasn’t even the first time that being caught noticing could get his ass kicked, but it was the first time he thought he was being noticed back.

Rodney stood on the balcony, looking out over an ocean lit by unfamiliar stars, and pretended not to notice the presence behind him. Then John was standing beside him, their shoulders touching as John followed his example and looked out at the ocean.

“Rodney....”

“Yes, Major?”

John’s lips curled up in an enigmatic smile. “Have you...noticed...anything lately?”

* * *

  
 **“Get it off, get it off!”** Rodney yelled, waving his hands wildly in front of his face.

“What now, McKay?” John asked, turning around to see what was holding Rodney up.

All of a sudden Rodney froze. “Oh, dear. Did you happen to see it?”

“See what?”

“I think it bit me.” He was studying his hand, which was already swelling. “Oh yeah. Was it a bee?” He reached into his pocket for the epi-pen.

“They don’t have bees here, Rodney,” John said, gently taking the pen from Rodney and pressing it to his neck. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

*~*~*

  
 **It had all started out so perfectly.** Candlelight and romantic music for ambiance, a dinner that had been checked twice for anything resembling citrus, and a movie John thought both of them would enjoy. Like giddy teenagers they’d held hands while they ate, interrupting their meal to share a dance when the mood struck them.

And then John had put in the movie. Who knew that Rodney had a deep and abiding loathing for _Back to the Future_? He’d been ranting about it for the past...thirty minutes. John kissed him, shutting him up the only way he knew how.

* * *

  
Rodney’s fingers were cut and bleeding and he’d been shocked so many times he’d lost count. He’d followed an energy signature into this room and was still complaining about how John had gotten them lost when the door slid shut behind them and locked with an ominous ‘click’, and then the automatic defenses began firing at them.

John dove for him and they’d found cover beneath some kind of work station, but not before John took a shot to his right leg. Blood had bloomed quickly and Rodney, horrified, had taken his jacket off to try and staunch the flow of blood while he tapped the radio at his ear to call for help. No one answered.

“The room must be shielded,” John rasped.

“You think? Now, just, just shut up.” Rodney made a tourniquet out of his jacket.

The firing eventually stopped and an eerie silence filled the room.

“We need to get out of here.” Rodney moved to poke his head out of their hiding place, but John grabbed his wrist.

“Be careful.”

“Well, _yeah_.”

Rodney loosened John’s grip and crawled over to the door panel, John’s words following him.

“You can do it, Rodney. I trust you.”

* * *

  
“ **Don’t touch that!** ”

The warning came too late, and Rodney glared at John.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

“No.”

“Well, neither do I. But thanks to you, I’ll probably die an untimely and ignoble death and never have the chance to figure it out.”

John rolled his eyes.

“I saw that,” Rodney muttered as he tapped away at his computer keys.

A door in the wall of the room they’d been checking out suddenly slid open, and they both heard the sound of running water.

“Oh, god, we’re going to drown.”

John ignored Rodney’s dire prediction and moved towards the open doorway, P-90 held at the ready. After peeking into the other room, he straightened and turned to Rodney with a smile.

“Check it out, McKay.”

Rodney cautiously walked over, his mouth dropping open when he saw the....

“Hot tub?”

When he could tear his eyes away, he saw that John had set his weapon aside and was getting undressed.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking it out. To make sure it’s safe.” He reached for the hem of Rodney’s shirt.

Rodney lifted his arms obediently. “Well, I suppose it is our duty.”

John grinned. “Exactly.”

The End


End file.
